movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peterson Denver Raccoon
Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon About Him *He is a raccoon, who loves to prank people, and tell jokes. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Princess Katrina (crush) *Wanda Raccoon (mother) *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *The Fluffers Bros. *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella (best friend) *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Gallery (Weapons) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a pistol gun).png|Rocky (with pistol gun) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three bladed saber).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three blue bladed saber) (two blades).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) (with two blue blades) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three bladed saber) (one blade).png|Rocky (with one blue blade) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three blue bladed saber).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) (with three blue blades) Gallery (Poses) Rocky (Lovehearts).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pyjamas).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (in red trunks).png Love Couples.png|Rocky and Katrina Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 3-18 PM).png|Rocky being chased by Chimpy, Manfred, and Springbaky Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-06 AM).png|Rocky with Katrina SnapShot (1) 002.png|This'll fool him. SnapShot (1) 004.png|Smell something? SnapShot (1) 004.jpg|Very funny. Disguises Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (Freddi Fish 4) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Gallery (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (in red trunks).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (pyjamas).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a pistol gun).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three bladed saber) (one blade).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three bladed saber).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three blue bladed saber) (two blades).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three blue bladed saber).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Disguises Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, and The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He carries a pistol gun and a three blue bladed saber staff. *He also has a crush on Princess Katrina that he's met in Rocky Raccoon (episode) in the What An Animal! series. *He sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals